Kagato's Revenge
by Dr. Crow
Summary: Kagato joins with numerous villians to get revenge on Tenchi.
1. Ch1 No Need For Assassins

Hi! I'm Matthew, and this is a long and grueling story that I'll try to finish as soon as possible. So please be patient. Tenchi Muyo, Starcraft, and everything else is copyrighted by their respected companies so please don't sue. Anyway I'm a man of few words so lets get this story going.  
  
Kagato's Revenge: Chapter 1 No need for Assassins or Dreams:  
  
Masaki Residence: It all but was a normal day for Tenchi Masaki; Ayeka and Ryoko were fighting as usual, Sasami was sweeping outside, Mihoshi was stuck in front of the T.V., Kiyone had gone off for some quite time away from Mihoshi, Nobiyuki had gone to work, Washu had yet to step out of her lab, and Tenchi had gone to the shrine to train with grandfather. The only one who was acting out of character was Ryo-oki whose hair was standing on edge letting out soft growls. Sasami picked her up and asked, "What's wrong my little Ryo-oki?" "Meow, Meow!" she replied angrily as she jumped out of Sasami's arms and ran off. "Don't worry," replied Ryoko, "She's probably hungry Sasami. Now run off and get started with lunch."  
  
As she turns around and walks off, Ayeka asks Ryoko, "Ummm.. Miss Ryoko. Do you have this strange feeling since this morning?" Ryoko: "What do you mean, you spoiled brat?" Ayeka: "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO START A FIGHT WITH ME, EVEN WHEN I JUST ASK A DAMN QUESTION!!!!!!!! Ryoko: "Calm down Princess." Ryoko teleports away and reappears with a bottle of sake and sits on the sofa with Ayeka. Ryoko: "Come on Princess, have a drink with me!"  
  
Ayeka gives Ryoko a cold look, takes a swig of her ice tea, and says "Is it not a bit early for that type of drink, Demon?" Ryoko takes a sip of her sake "Awh, shut the hell up, you spoiled brat! Anyway what were you saying, Princess?" Ayeka: "Well, since this morning I've had this feeling that we are being watched. Have you had that same feeling, Ryoko?"  
  
Ryoko: "Actually I have, but I figure it was Washu watching us as usual."  
  
Ayeka: "You could be right." The rest of the day goes by uneventful except for food and sake disappearing from the refrigerator. Around lunchtime Nobiyuki returns home early. About ten minutes later Yosho and Tenchi return. Yosho stops dead in his tracks; Yosho: "Wait! There's someone here."  
  
Tenchi: "What do you mean, Grandpa?"  
  
Mysterious voice: "He means us." Three men appear out of nowhere. Each man wore a black mask, funky goggles, battle armor with Confederate Flag Symbols on their chest plates, and each of them carrying a really big guns. Man: "We are Ghosts of the Confederate Forces, Alpha Squadron. Surrender or else!"  
  
Mihoshi: Gee, I thought ghosts were white and you could see right through them." Giant sweat drops begin to form over everyone's head. Ghost 1: "Alright men take them out, now!"  
  
Ghost 2 & 3: "Yes sir!"  
  
Soon machine gun fire and explosive canisters soon fly through the air turning the first floor of the house into Swiss cheese. Nobiyuki: "Oh, my beautiful house is ruined . . . again!" as he starts to cry. Tenchi slaps his father, "Dad, get ahold of yourself! Listen, we'll draw their fire, you go get Washu. She maybe able to help." Nobiyuki: "Well son, if you're sure you won't need me . . ." Tenchi: "Well you could . . ."  
  
Nobiyuki: "Never mind son! Heh heh! I'll go get Washu." He stands up only to be pulled down by Yosho as a hail of machine gun fire and explosive canisters over their heads. Yosho: "Maybe you should wait until we start to draw their fire before you try that again." Nobiyuki: "Of course father. Heh heh!"  
  
Yosho: "Now listen carefully. While Nobiyuki go gets Washu we'll all split up and meet at the shrine. Tenchi, you, Ayeka, and Sasami will run off into the woods near the shrine. Ryoko and Ryo-oki will ." Ryoko jumps up and yells: "How come Ayeka gets to go with Tenchi?!? After all we are meant to be together." Ayeka: "Hah! Surely you jest! It is our destiny to be together. As if the stars have foretold our love centuries ago."  
  
Tenchi: "Ladies please! Maybe we should give Grandpas plan a try!" Yosho: "Thank you Tenchi. Now as I was saying Ryoko, you and Ryo-oki, will head towards the lake, meanwhile myself, Kiyone, and Mihoshi will head straight for the shrine."  
  
Ayeka: "I like it dear Yosho, shall we depart Lord Tenchi?" An angry look begins to form on Ryoko's face and a giant vein pops on her head. Ryoko: "WHY YOU SNOT-NOSED LI ."  
  
She is cut short by Yosho's hand in front of her. Ryoko: "MOVE IT OLD MAN OR I'LL . . ." Ghost 2: "Lieutenant Duran, we have stalled too long. We should move in now or we'll miss our chance."  
  
Duran removes his mask to reveal and black man with a goatee. Duran: "You are correct soldier! Since something is jamming are long wave communications to the General. Move in!"  
  
They begin to move in before they get there Ryoko jumps up with the sofa in hand. Ryoko: "Chew on this fellas!"  
  
Ryoko tosses the sofa causing the ghosts to scatter. Yosho: "NOW!"  
  
They take off separating as they flee. Ghost 3: "They have escaped Lieutenant. Should we try again and call General Duke and ask for further instructions?"  
  
Duran: "No. They have split up into three groups which should be easy since there are three of us."  
  
Ghost 3: "But, wouldn't that be dangerous, Lieutenant?"  
  
Duran: "Extremely. But, if we go together we might catch one group but, the other two might get away, no?"  
  
Ghost 3: "No, I mean yes sir!"  
  
Duran: "Right. Now you go after the space pirate Ryoko, and remember the pirate is to be executed, but they want her pet alive to dissect in the lab."  
  
Ghost 3: "Yes sir!" Duran: "You are to go after the boy and the princesses remember . . ." Ghost 2: "I know the boy is to be terminated, grab his sword, and recover both princesses alive correct."  
  
Duran: "Correct but, never correct a officer with a higher rank got that?" Ghost 2: "Gulp! Y . . . ye . . . yes . . .s . . .sir!"  
  
Duran thinks to himself: (And I'll take the easiest targets.) Meanwhile Nobiyuki peeks over the table to see if the close is clear, seeing that it is he runs towards Washu's lab.  
  
Elsewhere Tenchi, Ayeka, and Sasami are running as fast as they can just then Sasami trips over a root. Sasami: "Ow!"  
  
Tenchi: "Are you all right Sasami?"  
  
Sasami: "I think I've twisted my ankle."  
  
Tenchi: "Come on Ayeka let's go before they catch up with us."  
  
Ayeka: Yes, Lord Tenchi."  
  
Meanwhile at the lake we find Ryoko reaching the lake. Ryoko: "I think we lost them. What do you think Ryo-oki?"  
  
Roy-oki: "Meow!"  
  
Ryoko: "Yeah, your right, we shouldn't rest until we get to the shrine." Ghost 3: "That's good advice. Maybe next time you should take it!" "That's just a warning shot, surrender or be terminated.  
  
Ryoko: "To hell with that!" "Whew! Almost bought it that time. Now where is that bastard?"  
  
Meanwhile Yosho, Mihoshi, and Kiyone are on the stairs to the shrine.  
  
Mihoshi: "We're going to die aren't we?"  
  
Kiyone: "We won't be if you stop asking these stupid questions of yours! Now do you see what you've done!"  
  
Just then an explosive canister flies by them. Both: "Aaahhhh!" Duran: "Why don't you make this easy ladies and I'll make it painless."  
  
Kiyone: "Why don't you drop your weapons and surrender! You are under violation of Galaxy Police Codes 192034 and 004932! In short your under arrest!"  
  
Mihoshi: "Yeah you tell him!"  
  
Mihoshi closes her eves and they both begin to fire on Duran. Duran: "Sigh. They never want to do it the easy way."   
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi: "AAAHHHHH!" Duran: "Why don't you just stand still and just die!?!"  
  
Mihoshi: "Okay." Kiyone: "I can't believe you did that! How dumb are you?!?" Mihoshi: "Gee, I don't know. How dumb am I?"  
  
Kiyone: "If you even say one more stupid thing and I'll leave you behind for that Confederate sleazebag! Understand!?!"  
  
Mihoshi: "What did I do?" Another canister explodes. Kiyone: "Oh, just shut up and run!"  
  
Meanwhile in the woods we see Tenchi, with Sasami on his back, and Ayeka running. Ayeka: "Huff . . . Wheeze! Lord Tenchi can we take a small rest?"  
  
Tenchi: "Yeah, sure. We probably lost those guys back there anyway."  
  
Ghost 2: "You wish! Now how about moving away from the princesses like a good lad and prepare for your execution. Could you do that for me, huh? It will save us all a lot of time."  
  
Tenchi: "Okay."  
  
Sasami: "No, Tenchi! We'll be able to escape won't we sis?"  
  
Ayeka: "She's right Lord Tenchi! He won't fire as long as you're near us."  
  
Ghost 2: "Well ladies I hate to disappoint you, but all I've got to do is just switch to sniper mode and put a bullet through his head but I hate to see young ladies covered in blood. Now please step aside and make it easy for us all. Oh, and don't call for your guardians Princess Ayeka, we put them in Lockdown you shouldn't be able to call them for another half hour."  
  
Ayeka: "Come on Lord Tenchi we can still escape."  
  
Tenchi: "No you take Sasami and run I'll slow him down as long as I can. Now go before he fires anyway."  
  
Ayeka: "Please, Tenchi, come back to us."  
  
Tenchi puts his hand on Ayeka's shoulder and they look into each other's eyes. Tenchi: "Don't worry I'll be fine."  
  
Sasami: "Beat this loser up for us, okay Tenchi?" Tenchi: "Sure, Sasami! How could I lose?"  
  
Ayeka picks up Sasami and runs off toward the shrine while Tenchi turns towards the Ghost.  
  
Ghost 2: "You are a credit to your races boy. Any last words, boys?" Tenchi: "Yeah, you're going to get it in the end." Ghost 2: "Ha, ha! Good joke son! Now prepare for the end."  
  
The Ghost fires his gun just as he does Tenchi jumps out of the way and a tree is blown to bits by the explosive canister, the Ghost switches his gun to machine gun fire and try's to nail Tenchi, but Tenchi is just a little bit to fast for him, Tenchi finally lands on his feet and draws out his sword. Ghost 2: So that is the sacred sword of Jurai, huh? Well I'm not impressed." Tenchi dodges and try's to strike the Confederate soldier but he barely manages to doge Tenchi's attack. Ghost 2: "Whew! That was close; best play my trump card again. Now let's see how good you are, boy!"  
  
Tenchi does his best to anticipate the Ghost's next attack, but even the best of us make mistakes. Tenchi is struck by a bullet in his right side of his body causing him to collapse on the ground. Tenchi: "Ugh! D . . . damn . . .you!"  
  
Ghost 2: "Now for the coupe de grace! Hah, hah, hah! This was almost too easy! Better call the others and give them a report. Duran, Giles, this is McDonald, I've wounded the boy and dropped a tree on top of him but, the princesses have escaped what should I do Lieutenant?"  
  
Back at the lake . . . Ghost 2: ". . .I've wounded the boy and dropped a tree on top of him . . ." Ryoko: "Tenchi hurt? No . . . NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! If my Tenchi is hurt, then everyone is going to pay!!!!!!!!" Ryoko starts to fire energy blasts at the ground until she notices a figure begin too form from the dust in the air. Ryoko: "HA! Got ya you bastard!"   
  
Ghost 3: "Wh . . . what are you g . . . going to do to me?" Ryoko: "You're a bright boy. Figure it out! Now it's time for you to die!"   
  
Ghost 3: "Ugh . . . can't take this much more and she even broke my cloaking unit. Aaaahhhhh! She's coming right for me and I don't have my 25mm C-10 Canister Rifle. (I've got this but I've only got one extra clip and then I'm finished.) Wait! Maybe we can make a deal, yes?"  
  
Ryoko: "NO! No deals, just death!" Ryoko lifts her hand and fires a blast that not only obliterates the Ghost's gun, but his entire right hand off. Ghost 3: "Aaaarrrrgggghhhh! M . . . m . . .my hand! Damn you I'll get you for this!" Ryoko appears in front of the Ghost; he thrusts his blade towards her she teleports behind he tries to attack her again but, Ryoko catches his wrist and begins to squeeze as hard as she can. Ghost 3: "Ugh! M . . . my . . . wr . . . wrist! Please let go I'll do anything!"  
  
Ryoko: "Anything?"  
  
Ghost 3: "ANYTHING! Just name it!" Ryoko: "Ok then, drop your knife."  
  
Ghost 3: W . . .what?"  
  
Ryoko: "You heard me, drop your knife!" Ghost 3: "Okay Now let me go, you promise!"  
  
Ryoko: "Heh, heh, heh!" Okay. Happy?"  
  
Ghost 3: "Ow! Yeah now if you excuse me I've got to be going."  
  
He turns around and takes off only to be stop by Ryoko who teleports in front of him. Ghost 3: "Hey! What's the deal you promised too let me go."  
  
Ryoko: "HA, HA! No, I promised to let your wrist go, but I never said anything of letting you go!" Ghost 3: "Ugh! I best get the hell out of here before . . . Oh, shit!!"  
  
Ryoko fires and vaporizes the Ghost. Ryoko: "Well that takes care of him. Now I best to see if . . .if . . . if Tenchi is really dead! Sob . . . sob . . . Tenchi . . . sob. No! I won't believe it until I see it! Come on, Ryo-oki we have to find Tenchi before it's too late!"   
  
Back in the woods . . . Loud static goes off in the ghost's headset. Ghost 2: " Arrrggghhh! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?! Meanwhile Tenchi who had used his sword to prop up the tree before it fell on him. Now he was just playing possum waiting for the right moment to strike, seeing that his opponent was temporarily distracted decided the time to strike was now! Tenchi: Now . . . lets see if you have anything to keep you busy while I go help my friends. Ouch!"  
  
The Ghost gets to his feet first and grabs his gun. Before he can fire a single shot, Tenchi leaps forward and slices the gun in half with his sword. Before Tenchi can attack again the Ghost presses a button on his wrist and vanishes. Tenchi: "Damn, where did he go?"  
  
Tenchi gets his answer as his head jerks violently to the left, then the right as if someone had punched him. Then he goes flying with blood from his mouth as if he'd been uppercut. Tenchi: "Ugh!" (I need to remember my training if I'm going to beat this guy.) Ghost: (Hhhhmmm. What is he planning? I think I'll try the old sneak attack from behind.) He sneaks up behind Tenchi, the only mistake the Ghost makes is he steps on a twig. Hearing the snapping of the twig he turns around slicing the air with his sword. Where he had swung, his sword, electric currents begin to form as the Ghost reappears. Ghost: "Nice play boy. Ugghhh!" Tenchi: "Ha-ha-ha! I won! I . . . uh! I guess I over did i.it ."  
  
Back at the Masaki Residence . . . Nobiyuki: "Hurry we have to get to the shrine before its to. Ooof!" Washu: "Hhhmmm. I thought so. Confederate Wraiths. If this means what I think it means we could be in big trouble."  
  
Nobiyuki: "What do you mean Little Washu?" Washu: "Don't worry we can worry about that later. Right now we should head to the shrine."   
  
Above the forest Ryoko searches for her beloved Tenchi. Ryo-oki: "Meeeeoooowww!!" Ryoko: "What is it Ryo-oki? Do you have Tenchi's sent?" Ryo-oki: "Meow!" Ryoko: "Good. I hope we aren't to late."   
  
Meanwhile, Tenchi, haves a horrible dream, as he lies unconscious on the forest ground. In the dream he sees his entire family being swallowed in darkness. When darkness clears he sees his family in a snowglobe, the hand that is holding the snowglobe is Kagato. He hears laughter as more villains begin to appear, most of them he had seen on the T.V. or in the newspaper. On a blue hood on his head that has a red cobra sign on it, and a blue uniform that also has a red cobra sign on it as well. Of course, it is Cobra Commander. The next if a large white man, who's bald, and well dressed this is Wilson Fisk the "Kingpin of Crime." The next guy is a tall man with concrete looking skin, red eyes, and bluish garment. This is the cosmic villain Darkseid. The next one also has red eyes except he is much taller than the rest, has a silver robotic body, a big gun on his right arm, and a purple sign on his chest. It's the Decepticon leader Megatron. The bald man with the purple and green jumpsuit is the mad genius Lex Luthor. The Final one is a man with a red face that looks like a skull this could only be the Red Skull. As the villains laugh Kagato drops the globe and a bright white light blinds Tenchi for a microsecond. When his vision clears he sees Ayeka and Ryoko being chased by dog like creatures, he tries to move but some invisible force holds him back. They pounce on top of them, but Ayeka raises her shield and Ryoko's energy blade forms as she starts to slice into the demon dogs. But in seconds they begin to overpower her as she let's out a bloodcurdling scream. As for Ayeka, her field begins to give: Ayeka: "Tenchi! Where are you?" Tenchi: "I'm coming!!"   
  
Before he can think, the place where the girls were standing turns black when another bright light appears and when it clears he can see his father, Nobiyuki, carrying Sasami, running with Washu from snake like creatures. He watches as the three of them, are surrounded by these creatures, as they strike upon the three of them are overcome by the shear force of them. Tenchi watches as the light dims down to blackness as two separate lights appear. One has Mihoshi and Kiyone in GP uniforms, shooting at the same dog creatures that attack Ayeka and Ryoko. In the other he sees his grandfather Yosho fighting the dog creatures as well. But they all three are over come by the massive number. A sudden urge makes him turn his head to see the force that had shown itself. It appeared to be monstrous mountain except it was breathing! A giant eyeball comes from the mountain and begins to look at Tenchi. Overmind: "Ha! Your pathetic Tenchi Masaki! You couldn't save your friends, and soon your power will become one with the Zerg!"  
  
Tenchi: (Become one with the Zerg? What the hell is he talking about?) "What the hell!?!" Then a warm white light appears, blasting the Overmind away. Then he hears heavenly music, as he begins to walk towards it, as if calling him, telling him everything would be all right. Then he hears Ryoko crying behind him. Ryoko: "Sob! Tenchi! Don't leave me my lovely Tenchi! Don't leave!" He knew what had to be done as he turns his back on the warm white light.  
  
We return to the forest as we see Ryoko giving mouth-to-mouth resuscitation with tears running down her cheeks . . .  
  
She remembers just a minute ago she found Tenchi breathing fine, she then teleported to the house and got the First-Aid Kit and teleported back to find that he had stopped breathing.  
  
Ryoko: "Come on. . Tenchi please. Don't leave us."  
  
Tenchi's eyes open a little bit to see Ryoko's head on his chest. He cracks a weak smile as he puts his hand on her head. Ryoko shoots up to make sure it was true that Tenchi had come back to her. Ryoko: "Tenchi . sob . . . is it really you?"  
  
Tenchi: "Yeah. cough . . . it's me. Cough!" Ryoko grabs Tenchi and presses him hard against her chest. Ryoko: "Oh, Tenchi I'm so happy that you're alive!" Tenchi: "I won't if you don't stop squeezing me. Come on we have to get to the shrine."  
  
Meanwhile at the shrine . . . Duran: "Any last words before I send you pretty girls to heaven?" Kiyone & Mihoshi: "Please don't kill us!!!" Duran aims his gun knowing he's a safe distance away from the impending explosion. But he never gets a chance to pull the trigger as an arrow goes zipping by his head. Duran turns around to see Yosho standing there with a bow and a quiver full of arrows reaching and aiming it at Duran. Meanwhile with Duran occupied with Yosho, Kiyone and Mihoshi crawl behind a large stone. Duran: "How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!!!!" Duran aims his gun at Yosho, but before he finishes pulling the trigger, Yosho fires an arrow right into the gun's nozzle. He pulls the trigger but instead of hitting his target it hits the arrow causing the gun to explode sending Duran flying backwards unconscious. Kiyone & Mihoshi: "Hooray! You did it Yosho!"  
  
Yosho: "Looks like everyone is here." Kiyone: "Looks like your right." They see Ayeka, with Sasami on her back, Washu, and Nobiyuki running up towards the shrine. Mihoshi and Kiyone rush over to greet them with Yosho slowly following behind. Kiyone: "It's great to see you all are alright, but where's Tenchi and Ryoko?"  
  
Ayeka tells them about the Ghost and Tenchi staying behind to fight. Mihoshi: "How terrible! I hope he won."  
  
Nobiyuki: "You shouldn't worry girls my son is one tough young man." Sasami: "Look there's Ryoko and Ryo-oki! And they've got Tenchi!" Ryoko lands and lets Tenchi stand up on his own. The other girls, except Washu, rush strait over to Tenchi knocking Ryoko on the ground. Tenchi kept hearing, "Are you alright," "How did you get that wound," and "Tenchi, your so brave." They were so preoccupied with Tenchi that no one notices Duran getting up and unsheathing a large field knife. Duran: "Die you son-of-bitch!" Yosho: "It's a shame how someone that has so one much potential, loses his cool when defeat is so inedible."  
  
Duran: "SHUT UP!" Yosho: "Say goodnight, Lieutenant." Gives him a high kick into Duran's chin. Sending him flying over everybody and down the shrine stairs As Duran tumbles down the stairs Tenchi looks over to Washu. Tenchi: "So Washu, do you think he'll survive?"  
  
Washu: "Probably. We'll take and you back to the infirmary section of my lab. Then I have to tell you who these people are."  
  
They head down the stairs and pick up the limp body of Duran and put him in a new healing machine that would heal his wounds, but also keep him in suspended animation. But first they use it on Tenchi. He only took a few minutes cause of his lesser wounds, but for Duran it would take a day or two. They head to living room to hear what Washu had to say.  
  
Meanwhile in space near the planet Mars. Five Battle Cruisers, eight Wraiths, six Valkyrie Frigates, and two Science Vessels head towards Earth.  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Preview of next chapter. Ryoko: "On the next episode we meet a hold new batch of friends." Ayeka: "A bunch of space pirates united to stop the Terran Confederacy, named the "Sons of Korhal". These should be you kind of people demon."  
  
Ryoko: "Shut up!"  
  
Tenchi: "Can't you two be quiet for a minute. Anyway, someone in the SoK frees Duran. Who makes his escape back to his fellow Confederates on the outskirts of Pluto. The name of the next episode is "The Sons of Korhal and Grand Escapes."  
  
Ayeka: "It will be a "grand adventure."  
  
Well I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. If there is something you want to criticize me about something in this story or compliment than please review. I thank you again for reading. I'll try to get another next story out soon but it could take awhile. 'Till then I hope you take care of yourselves. God bless you all. 


	2. Ch2 The Sons of Korhal & Grand Escapes

Characters from the Tenchi series are owned by Pioneer, Starcraft characters are owned by Blizzard, and everything else is owned by their respectful companies I wish I did owned them then I could retire at 17 years old. Okay everybody here is the second chapter.  
  
Kagato's Revenge: Chapter 2 "The Sons of Korhal and Grand Escapes"  
  
In space, near the moon, several ships are heading to the Masaki house. Inside the house we see everybody in the living room, including Tenchi who has fully healed thanks to Washus machines. Ryoko: "So Washu, what do you have to tell us about the men who attacked us?" Washu: "Not until you call me "mom" my little Ryoko." Everybody almost tumbles over, from this remark. Ryoko: "Okay "mom," what do you have to tell us!?" Washu: "Ha ha! Well, my daughter, those assassins you fought were from the Terran Confederacy. Recently a trade dispute between the Confederacy and the Planet of Jurai has begun, and a war has broke out between the two worlds. The Umojan Protectorate, another Terran government has closed all trade to all other planetary governments, and the Kel-Morian Combine has begun secretly trading with the Jurai's behind the Confederacy's back. I would seem the Confederacy is going to lose this war." Ayeka: "Then why waste man power to capture me and Sasami?" Washu: "Very good question, Miss Ayeka. You see the Confederacy knows about the double-crossing Combine. So they were going to save you from "Combine assassins," making it look like the Combine betrayed the Jurian's and make them look like they're the heroes." Ayeka: "But I know the difference between Confederacy and the Combine. How could they stop me from revealing the truth?" Washu: "One word: brainwashing." Sasami: "Why did they want Ryo-oki for?" Washu: "Probably to dissect to learn how she can transform to spaceships and the such." Kiyone: "They can't be serious about attempting a kidnapping that's against the law!" Ryoko: "The Confederacy goes beneath the law, trust me I know people like this. They're full of assassins, terrorists, suicide squads, thieves, and pirates." Ayeka: "Of course you would know that Ryoko. You probably did a job for them, being a space pirate and all." Ryoko: "Well "princess," we all didn't have the same "luxuries" as you!" They begin to look each other downs as electricity begins to spark from their eyes; unfortunately for Tenchi, they were both sitting besides him. Tenchi: "Girls! We got bigger things to worry about." Washu: "Tenchi is right. Besides the Juraians and the other Terran governments, the Confederacy is also being attacked by two alien races. Races so mysterious even I have little information. Their names are the Protoss and the Zerg." Tenchi: (The Zerg? Why does that name seem so familiar? No it couldn't be.) Ayeka: "Yosho, isn't the Protoss the one whom built the starship Tsunami?" Yosho: "Yes, many centuries ago the Protoss made an emergency landing. The nearest planet was Jurai. When they landed the Jurian's helped with no intention of receiving any rewards. The Protoss gave them a reward for their help and generosity; they built a large spaceship and fused some of their power into it the great ship and naming it Tsunami. After they were done building ship, they left for parts unknown." Tenchi: "Washu, what are the Zerg?" Washu: "That's a good question. I know very little, but what I do know is that the race is insectoid like race, ruled by an mass entity known as the." Tenchi: ".the Overmind." Washu: "Uh.that's right." Nobiyuki: "How did you know that son?" Tenchi begins to talk about his dream [check chapter 1 for details]. Meanwhile deep in space a sinister fortress floats through the darkvoid. Inside the fortress in the main chambers sits a large table with seven of the evilest beings in the universe. At the head of the table is an "old acquaintance" of Tenchi is the one who had brought these men together is of course, Kagato. To his left is the leader of the terrorist group Cobra is the great Cobra Commander and sitting besides him is a man who has cheated death and work with the worst man in history, Adolf Hitler, is none other than the Red Skull. To his right is the cosmic being, whose plans to rule the universe form his planet Apokolips, Darkseid. Next to Darkseid is a man whose large build is an advantage and he controls the underworld of crime in New York, The "Kingpin of Crime" Wilson Fisk. The last man in this row is a man of great brilliance who has devoted his life to destroy his old friend, Superman, is none other than Lex Luthor. Across from Kagato sits a very large chair that is taken by the large Decepticon leader Megatron. Kagato: "I hope everyone is enjoying their food and drinks? After all according to my files on you all these are your favorites." Meagtron: "Why have you summon us fleshling?" Kagato: "Why for the show of course, to tell you when it shall begin" Commander: "What kind of ssshow?" Kagato: "Ha hah ha hah! Why, Tenchi versus the so-called "Overmind" of course." Kingpin: "So how did you trick the Cerebrate Gargon into becoming the new Overmind?" Kagato: "Simple Kingpin I increased his power greatly, disconnected his link to the real Overmind, and gave him three Cerebrates to help him command his Zerg forces. Red Skull: "So what's to stop him from turning on us Herr Kagato?" Kagato: "When I was increasing his powers, a drone of mine slipped a mind control chip into Gargon." Luthor: "Brilliant! You gain a puppet to control a mass army of aliens, you got the cosmic powers of Darkseid, the Decepticon forces, and me one of the greatest scientific genius. But why do we need a common criminal like the Kingpin, and two terrorists like Cobra Commander and the Red Skull?" Red Skull: "How dare you Luthor! To fit me with the cowardly Commander, and the massive Kingpin. Besides the Nazis were never a terrorist group they were an army under a madman whom I once respected." Kingpin: "Watch your mouth Skull." Commander: "Cowardly?!? Cowardly!?! I'll show you cowardly!" Cobra Commander pulls his laser gun and fires a blue laser blast at the Red Skull. The Skull jumps up to the table and does a martial arts kick meant for Kingpin, but the Kingpin grabs the Skull's foot with one hand and tosses him behind him and charges towards the Skull like a bat out of hell. The Skull retaliates with a punch that would normally kill a normal man, but just strong enough to stop the Kingpin dead in his tracks. The Kingpin throws a punch but the Red Skull leaps over him and tries another kick but Kingpin blocks it, as the two of them do a splendid martial arts fight, Lex Luthor and Cobra Commander have begun to exchange fire from across the table the Commander using his laser gun and Luthor his wrist blasters. Luthor takes a chance using his jet-belt he flies across the table and tackles the Commander, the Commander drops his gun as he is tackled to the floor, but using some leverage, he tosses Luthor against the wall. The Commander hurries to his feet and sprints towards his gun, but Luthor fires a blast at the Commander, he jumps barley dodging the blast as he lands he picks up his gun and fires it at Luthor. Kagato: "Enough! I said enough! Darkseid, Megatron can one of you stop them for me?" Darkseid: "It's none of my concern if they destroy each other." Megatron: "Very well fleshlings. Sit now and settle your petty differences or would you whether face my fusion cannon again?" Commander: "Of coursssse not Megatron." Kagato: "As I was saying the show will begin in two weeks so until then I bide you all adieu. Why aren't you leaving via the transporter Darkseid?" Darkseid: "I have my own way of transportation." Kagato: "Soon Tenchi, very soon, I will have my revenge! HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
Back at Masaki Residence. Tenchi finishes telling everyone his nightmare. Sasami: "Oh poor Tenchi that must have been horrible." Tenchi: "It was Sasami not being to help any of you as you were surrounded by those terrible beasts." Washu: "It could have been more than just a nightmare. Recently I've intercepted a few transmissions, from the Galaxy Police, that make it seem like Kagato maybe alive after all. As for the rest of these villains it makes very little sense why the others would be in alliance with Kagato." Kiyone: "There criminals why wouldn't they joined forces?" Washu: "Because of all the information I've gathered, most of them seem to hate each other, some with a passion. Cobra, the group that Cobra Commander, runs have been betrayed by Megatron's Decepticons twice, The Kingpin and the Red Skull have a long history of violence, Lex Luthor thinks of himself far "superior" to everybody else to be excepted into any group he wasn't in control of, and Darkseid is far to powerful, probably even more powerful than Kagato. There are only two reasons I can think of them joining this unholy alliance; technology and revenge." Mihoshi: "Revenge? Revenge on Tenchi? But, Tenchi has never met any of those villains, have you?" Tenchi: "Of course not Mihoshi, I'm not Superman for goodness sakes." Ryoko: "You are to me my dear Tenchi. Nyah-nyaha!" Ayeka: "How dare you demon!" Washu: "This will take care of them. Ha-ha! My new Statis Gun is a success!" Washu Puppet A: "Washu is a super- genius!" Washu Puppet B: "Washu, you're the greatest!" Washu: "Ain't it the truth? Ha hah ha hah!" Suddenly the front door opens and four individuals walk in. One man wearing a red and black armor with a red symbol on his right shoulder that has arm with a whip that does a 360 till it reaches the other side of the arm and has a black beard and black hair both with a little gray. The second one is a female with a similar armor as the bearded man and the confederate ghost's the armor is also red and black and has the same symbol as the man except it's on her left shoulder, she is also wearing the same goggles as the Confederate ghost, and has red hair. The next one is a man that is wearing green and black armor and has a "buzz" cut but you can tell his hair is brown. The fourth man is slightly taller than the rest, has blue and black armor and has greased up, slicked back black hair and has a scar under is left eye. Unfortunally for the four the Statis Guns effect has worn off Ryoko and Ayeka. Ryoko looks around and sees the four, seeing them she rashly charges forward and gives the bearded man a right hook sending him flying out the front door. Before the other three can act Ryoko punches the woman hard in the gut knocking the wind out of her. As she collapses the man in blue armor grabs Ryoko trying to calm her, but she teleports behind him and kicks him sending him flying, he lands on the coffee table breaking it into splinters. The man in green armor throws a punch but she grabs his fist and kicks him in the chin sending him flying backwards. Ryoko: "Well that takes care of them. OCUCH!! What the hell did you do that for?!" Washu: "Arcturus Mengsk I presume?" Tenchi: "Do you know these people Washu?" Washu: "Not really, I only know these people from reputation. You see these people are a group of rebels fighting against the Confederacy known as the "Sons of Korhal."" Ryoko: "Uhm.sorry about that fellows." Mengsk: "Quite understandable after all you've been through." After everyone is helped up, Mengsk introduces himself and his most trusted officers. Mengsk: "I'm Arcturus Mengsk, a former Confederate prospector. I turn against the confederacy when my family was assassinated and my home planet, Korhal, was destroyed by a hail of nuclear barrage. This is Sarah Kerrigan a former ghost of the Confederacy who's past was robbed from her. I saved her when I made my escape from the Confederate home planet of Tarsonis. This is the former Magistrate for the colony Mar Sara, Matthew Phillips, and former Marshal of Mar Sara James Raynor." Washu: "Oh, I've read what happen on Mar Sara." Matthew Phillips: "Let me tell them if it's alright with you Miss Washu? It was destroyed by two races of aliens fighting against each other, the Confederacy, and the local forces. If Mensgk hadn't offer me a chance of saving myself and my men a chance of survival I wouldn't be here." Kiyone: "Why would a Magistrate betray his own government?" Phillips: "Well when me and Raynor and myself went against the Confederacy's orders and went to help a small platoon of soldiers from the Zerg. They arrested Raynor and the surviving troops from the base. They put my men and me at my base, restricting us there while they decide what my punishment would be. Then the Zerg started to attack us, and we would have been destroyed by the shear numbers of them. The Confederacy refused to send reinforcements. That's when Mengsk offered us a deal; with little options I did what I had to do to save my troops." Raynor: "Mengsk offered me and the other prisoners the same deal as well. Of course with the options become traitors or be executed, well that's not really a tough choice." Mihoshi: "What happen next?" Phillips: "A Protoss ship came to the planets orbit and fired a beam that destroyed everything leaving only smoking ruins." Kiyone: "That.That's terrible!" Ayeka: "I can't believe that the Protoss were do something like that." Raynor: "Well, believe it. Our friends and family who wouldn't leave Mar Sara are now dead. What's even worse when we were raiding a Confederate lab before the Protoss came, we found scientist experimenting on the Zerg. We found out that the Confederacy was controlling the Zerg testing them on their own forces before turning them on their enemies." Mensgk: (Kerrigan I know your receiving my thoughts. Have you scanned their minds?) Kerrigan: (Yes, everyone has little information to offer us and Washu must have a mental block because I can't seem to be able to penetrate her thoughts) Mengsk: (Damn it all ta hell! What about the assassin they captured?) Kerrigan: (His name is Samir Duran, a lieutenant under General Duke. Duke's forces are stationed at the planet Pluto. Shall I contact the rest of our forces to take a different route?) Mengsk: (Affirmative and tell them to hurry Duke could call a counter strike at any minute.) Kerrigan: (Roger!) Everybody is where a giant robot opens the door and rolls in. Their even more surprise when a fat man in a grease monkey's suit steps out of the robot. He was covered in oil, wearing a hat, and chewing tobacco. Mensgk: "Ah, Gus how is our temporary base going good I hope?" Gus: "Yea it's goin' just fine boss." Ayeka: "Um who is this slo.I mean gentleman?" Gus: "Gentleman? Ha hah! Aye don't hear people call me that." Mengsk: "This is William Isaac Klinger the 5th." Gus: "Yawl can just call me Gus." The girls politely bow. Gus: "Weird bunch of gals. Put it there boy!" Tenchi: "Um.well. Nice to meet you Gus." Gus: "Mighty fine handshake you got their son. Would it be alright ta show them around the base boss?" Mengsk: "Sure, just move your SCV out of the way." Gus: "Yes sir boss. Come on guys." The group walks out to see that the front yard had been turn into a military base. Gus shows them the command center with what appears to be a satilite dish attached to the side. They also notice missile launchers and bunkers spread out all over the place. A few guys are digging foxholes and filling bags full of sand, and placing them in front of the foxholes. Nobiyuki: "What are you doing to my front yard?" Gus: "Just preparing for one hell of a battle coming. 'specially if reinforcements don't arrived." Nobiyuki: "But.my front lawn." Gus: "Don't worry about it, causes your life to shorten ya know. Now we got 20 of these set up here, this'll slow them Confederate dogs down a lot. This'll protect our boys as they fire at both the air forces and ground grunts. Here where going to put a trooper in there and when the enemies get close, BAM!!! A group of Firebats pop up and roast them!" Sasami: "Mr. Gus?" Gus: "Heh-heh! Mr. Gus now. Yes, child?" Sasami: "What's a Firebat?" Gus: "Hey Smokin' Joe! Come here!" S. Joe: "Yeah, Gus what do ya want?" Gus: "Joe, can you show this little girl here what makes a Firebat a Firebat?" S. Joe: "Sure. See here is a portable flamethrower. Wowwee that's a fine barbeque you can make with these babies!" Sasami: "Wow that's amazing, Mr. Joe!" S. Joe: "Ha! It ain't nothin' child." Gus: "Thanks Joe, see ya around dinner time!" S. Joe: "Being seein' ya all later then." An officer comes running out of the command center towards Mengsk. Officer: "Mengsk we got a message from our scouts near the moon sir!" Mengsk: "Excellent! Everyone follow me! Ah, Major Silver how is the perimeter?" Silver: "Ah reckon everything's going fine up here, sir here's the report as of right now." Kiyone: "Who's this guy?" M. Phillips: "He was my second-in-command at Mar Sara. His name is Major George Silver." Kiyone: "Oh." Silver: "Will there be any thing else sir?" Mengsk: "No just bring your men to the base here, as soon as possible. 'Especially since we need everyone here, to wait until reinforcements arrive." Silver: "Understood sir!" Mengsk: "Well. .it's getting late, let's get some rest and dinner tomorrow's going to be a busy day." Later that night around 3:40 A.M.  
  
Washu had overworked herself again; she had fallen asleep on her desk again. The door open and a slender figure slowly walks up behind Washu. Washu stirs a little as she raises her head, and is surprised when a rag covers her mouth, she can tell the rag had been soaked in ether. She curses herself for not being prepared for such an attack as she collapses from the ether. The mysterious figure walks up to the healing tube that is occupied by Samir Duran. The figure shoots the controls a few sparks fly from the machine as the tube props open and Duran opens his eyes. His vision is still blurry but he can see someone standing in the shadows. Duran: Who.Who's there? Someone to execute me?" Mysterious Figure: "No. I've come to set you free lieutenant." Duran: "Who are you?" Woman: "Just a friend whose doing a favor for you and one day will expect something from you in return." Duran: "Like what?" Woman: "We will save that for later lieutenant." Duran: "How will I know you when ya want this favor?" Woman: (You'll know lieutenant, you'll know.) Duran: "Who said that!?" Woman: (I was me Duran I can talk telepathy to you.) Duran: "What! Only few people in this universe has that kind of power!" Woman: "You best leave. Wait a few minutes after I leave before you go though." Duran: (Damn it ta hell!! I've got no choice but to do as she says! Well one day I'll pay her back for saving me and then I'll get revenge for humiliating me.) Duran leaves the lab and peeks outside to see that the Sons of Korhal had set up a base here. He looks to his right to see his ship and his late colleagues ships. He also sees Gus and another mechanic working on his ship. He activates his cloaking unit and begins to sneak up on the two mechanics. Gus: "Damn Confederate piece of shit! I tell ya this Wraith is more advanced than any I seen before." Mechanic: "Damn shame those plans we stole from the base in Mar Sara wasn't plans for this!" Gus: "Yup! Just some damn thing I've never seen before." They continue to work as Duran climbs up the ladder behind them. Duran sneaks up behind the mechanic helping Gus and gives him a powerful right hook sending him flying off the ship. Gus: "Mack? Uh.damn it! That's a long *%^#@$& fall." Duran: "Ha! Thanks for taking care of my ship! "Gus who was that?" Gus: "I don't know! Just some Confederate bastard!" Kerrigan: "It's probably Duran. Someone must have sprung him." Tenchi: "Hey where's Washu?" Nobiyuki: "That's a good question son?" Raynor: "Come on Silver we best go check on her!" Silver: "Yes sir!" Raynor and Silver pull out some handgun type lasers and rush into the house followed by Ryoko and Tenchi, the four run in front of the closet door that lead to the lab. Silver nods at Raynor who kicks the door in. The four rush in to see Washu unconscious on the floor as Ryoko rushes to her "mother" as Raynor, Silver, and Tenchi look at the healing machine where Duran had been kept, to see that someone had shot the controls on the machine. Silver: "Looks like we got a traitor in our ranks, Marshall!" Raynor: "Damn! How is she?" Ryoko: "She appears to be fine. I can smell ether on her." Raynor: "Silver go get a Medic and I want in inspection to find that traitor! Understand?" Silver: "Yes sir!"   
  
In space near the planet Mars. Duran's Wraith flies through space at high speed towards the Confederate fleet. Duran presses a few buttons on a consol. Duran: "Norad II this is Lieutenant Samir Duran. Come in Norad II. Voice: "This is Norad II.Come in Lieutenant report on you mission status." Duran: "Mission is a failure.I repeat mission is a failure." Voice: "Hold on a minute lieutenant." Different voice: "This is General Edmund Duke are ya still there Duran?" Duran: "General Duke!? Yes.yes sir?" Gen. Duke: "I expect a full report of your mission when ya get back, understood?" Duran: "Y, y, ye, yes sir General." (Damn it! I'll probably get shot for this failure. Sigh! This just ain't my day.)  
  
Meanwhile at the edge of our galaxy several dozen Protoss ships come out of warp drive.  
  
Inside the Protoss Carrier Gantrithor two Protoss Warriors, one in gold armor and one in green armor, look at a monitor with another Protoss Warrior on it. Protoss Warrior on the monitor: "Tassadar we'll be at Earth in a few days." Protoss Warrior named Tassadar: "Excellent. That will be all for now." Protoss Warrior on monitor: "Yes Executor, En Taro Adun." Tassadar: "En Taro Adun. Fenix, my friend, I need you to inform our comrades, especially Judicator Aldaris and Zeratul, about our plans." Fenix: "Yes Tassadar." Tassadar looks out a window and ponders the impending war that is on the way.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Preview of our next story.  
  
Raynor: "Why the hell am I stuck doing this?! This isn't in my contract! What? They're here? Hey there, my names James Raynor and in our next episode General Edmund Duke comes to Earth to sign an alliance to fight the incoming Zerg and Protoss." Kerrigan: "And he brings your brother Johnny, who's a member of the Omega Squadron's Suicide Forces!" Raynor: "Don't remind me of that jerk-ass brother of mine!!!" Kerrigan: "Ha-ha!" Tenchi: "Anyway, the Protoss also land and wish to join forces to fight the Zerg, but an elder Protoss leader predicts that Sasami might be the cause the end of the Earth and the universe." Sasami: "Tenchi, Ayeka I'm scared." Ayeka: "Don't worry we'll take care of you sister." Kerrigan: "The next chapter is "New Allies, Old Friends, Families Reunited and Fearful Predictions."" Raynor: "It's probably going to be tear jerker."  
  
*Author's notes: Hello once again. This is Matthew Crowder. Whew! This took longer than I thought. You know I never knew how hard writing fan- fictions was. I also like to point out, in case you didn't know, that I picked the Kagato from the Tenchi Muyo Saga not the one from Tenchi in Space. I think the story's going good so far, and I hope everybody who reads this likes this story. I will try to get chapter 3 up soon. I just hope I'm getting these names spelled right. Until next time, see ya! 


	3. Author's Notes

Author's Note (Not feeling the love)  
  
matt85: "Hi guys I'm baaaaaccccckkkkkk. I know it's been awhile and I haven't updated because I feel that you all just don't like me, or maybe just it's just my imagination but I just don't know what I'm doing wrong. Right now I'm working on a DBZ fan fic but even if 5 people review this I will continue this story. (hell if you even flame it I just might to). And now to endorse this fic on his own free will..Tenchi Masaki.  
  
Tenchi: (sweating) "H.hel.hello I'm Te.Tenchi Masaki. And I am rea..(mat85 puts shotgun against Tenchi's back).TALKING to you on my own free will. I think you should review this fan.Help somebody this guy is a mad man! Him and the villains have got us all locked up in.(Gets hit over the head) Uuuuffff!" (Tenchi gets dragged off by Cobra Commander and the Red Skull)  
  
matt85: "Ha-ha! He's all right folks and he was just kidding! (Sees Tenchi crawling towards him. matt85 signals for Megatron who picks Tenchi up and takes him back to his cell.) Well I hope you review my fic NOW! (points gun at you) Get Going & REVIEW!" 


End file.
